the_official_bangclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Esmyr
Lore Esmyr was a Dunmer raised by a family of Bosmer and taught the ways of their people. Sadly, when her family tried to move into Cyrodil, guards at the border accused them of being Aldmeri dominion spies and began to attack them. Esmyr managed to escape, but looking back for any other members of her adoptive family who survived, she saw only a burning cart. This event would be the driving force for her extreme paranoia as trusting in non-Bosmer had lead to her family's demise. From then on out, she lived in the shadows, stealing to survive and firing arrows at anyone whom she thought could pose a threat (almost anyone). Not too long into adulthood, she was captured by imperial forces on the border of Skyrim for multiple accounts of theft and murder. Unfortunately for the imperials, the cart was ambushed by a group of freedom fighters. They gave Esmyr a dagger to finish off the imperials as a sign of trust. She did so but as soon as they turned their backs to give a speech about how they saved another poor soul, Esmyr decided on the off chance they might try and kill her, she should kill them first. With imperial guards circling the border in search of the mass murderer, Esmyr had no choice but to hide within Skyrim. After about a year of growing in notoreity for mass theft and killing people for no reason, (her reasoning was if she doesn't kill them they might, maybe kill her, to be fair) she had managed to steal the key to a large abandoned mansion. Whilst some people speculate that she instead killed the former inhabitants, making it abandoned rather than stole the key, her ability to thieve was unmatched. Some said there was an Argonian not too long ago who matched , if not surpassed her in illegally acquiring objects and remaining unseen. Though even if it were true, said Argonian no longer roamed Skyrim, rumored to have been defeated by local lunatic "2cool4skool" or some say he simply tried to brave Skyrim's freezing oceans. Two things Esmyr trusted, aside from her bow and arrows, were Khajiit and children. Ironic considering both are infamous for robbing and lying to people, nonetheless, the Khajiit reminded her of the forest and she adored children to no end. In fact, she liked them so much, she began amassing a colossal family of orphans and urchins who were left without parents to care for them. Though very rarely spending entire days at home with them, she loved them all dearly and they loved her. She once said that she loved them all equally, though reports from the children themselves say that they recall her giving special attention to her only Dunmer son. These two trusts balanced out fairly evenly as Esmyr's close Khajiit friend would look after the children when she was out thieving. Perhaps, however, she should have spent much less time with her children as some grew up to take on some of her less favourable traits such as murdering and thieving. she was tracked down by Tetra (aka. Square Bob) who attempted to recruit her for his retrieval of the S W A G artifacts. Needless to say, he was met by a volley of arrows and had to conjure an unholy amount of ice atronarchs to act as pincushions.After some length of time however, he managed to convince her to join his team, mainly via the promise of large sums of gold. Though as time grew, her reluctance faded as she realised her orphan horde would all be endangered should all the pieces come together. She took a very long time to fully trust Tetra, occasionally trying to off him when he wasn't looking; thankfully, he didn't take the assassination attempts to heart and chalked them up to her paranoia. This forgiveness eventually lead Esmyr to trust him fully, making him the sole non-child non-khajiit person whom she ever liked or trusted. On the flipside, she immediately warmed to Tetra's other soldier, The Wall, due to him being a khajiit. Though he frowned on her "cowardly" combat style, he approved of her giving money and stolen goods to the poor khajiit merchants forced outside of the city walls.